


party like a rock star, fuck like a porn star

by thunderylee



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, based on a real porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Miyata finds someone who looks like Tamamori.





	party like a rock star, fuck like a porn star

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for trope bingo (secret twin/doppelganger).

There are three words that will rouse Kitayama right up from a dead sleep—fire, Karina, and porn. Since there is no smoke and only the other guys in his group are speaking when he reluctantly returns to consciousness on the dressing room couch, he assumes it’s the last one. 

“I’m telling you, from certain angles, it looks just like him,” Miyata’s saying intently, and _now_ Kitayama is interested.

“Why are you even watching that shit anyway?” Fujigaya grumbles, sounding sufficiently violated, and Kitayama grins into the back of the couch. He greatly enjoys how uncomfortable Fujigaya gets when the topic veers to anything sexual, despite making a living fellating meat kabobs on TV.

“It was my sister’s!” Miyata exclaims defensively. “I didn’t know what it was and opened it, then I couldn’t look away! It was like a trainwreck!”

“Yeah right,” Nikaido speaks up. “Everyone knows you have a hard-on for him.”

“I totally do _not_ ,” Miyata insists. “And even if I did, that doesn’t mean I want to watch him in a Coat AV.”

“Who are you even talking about?” Kitayama asks groggily, because he’s tired of waiting for someone to drop names. He has a feeling he knows who it is, because Miyata really only has a hard-on for one of them, but the look on Miyata’s face when Nikaido blurts out “Tama-chan!” is worth the effort of rolling over.

Kitayama stretches lazily, trying to look put out at being woken up and not at all like he gives a fuck about this doppelganger. “Maybe it _is_ him and he’s keeping it a secret from us,” Kitayama says, greatly enjoying the way Miyata pales. “He’s gotten hot, you know. Maybe he’s packing, too.”

“Kitamitsu!” screeches both Miyata and Fujigaya, and Kitayama just laughs.

“What? It’s totally possible.” Kitayama folds his arms with an air of finality even though he’s still on his side. “Maybe that’s why he’s so popular now.”

Naturally Tamamori chooses this minute to walk in. “Why is who so popular?”

Miyata covers his face in his hands, nearly tripping over his own feet while _standing still_ , and Tamamori gives him a weird look because usually it’s _him_ finding invisible cracks in the floor.

“There’s a Coat actor who looks just like you,” Nikaido supplies, and quite happily.

Tamamori blinks. “Coat?”

“The _AV_ agency,” Fujigaya explains, rolling his eyes.

Now Tamamori notices everyone looking at him and takes a step back, just in time to crash into Senga. It’s almost comical how they collide, only they land in a rather incriminating position and Kitayama snickers while both Miyata and Fujigaya cringe.

“Was it like that, Miyacchi?” Kitayama asks innocently, and Nikaido bursts out laughing as Tamamori freezes and Senga just looks confused.

“Wait, you _watched it_?” Tamamori asks, hopping to his feet and pointing an accusatory finger at Miyata.

“It was my sister’s!” Miyata repeats. “I couldn’t look away!”

“You are so gross,” Tamamori says. “I can’t even believe you would think about me with a girl like that.”

There’s a beat of silence, then Kitayama clears his throat. Someone has to be the one to tell him. “Coat is gay porn, Tama-chan.”

The gradual progression of understanding rises with Tamamori’s eyebrows, then his jaw drops and Miyata stares at the floor. “Miyacchi!”

“I can’t look at you for a while,” Miyata grumbles, and Tamamori frowns.

“Oh, relax, they’re more like actual movies that just happen to contain explicit sex,” Kitayama informs them all. “They have, like, stories and interviews and shit.”

“How do you even know that?” Nikaido asks, a big grin spreading on his face at the implication.

“Maybe they scouted me,” Kitayama says simply, and now they’re all staring at him.

“Are you serious?” Fujigaya asks, looking torn between disgust, intrigue, and jealousy.

“Maybe, maybe not.” Kitayama shrugs. “What does it matter to you guys, anyway? I obviously didn’t accept.”

“Obviously,” Senga says. “You’d have to have sex with _guys_.”

“I don’t even care about that,” Kitayama dismisses. “I’d get fired from Johnny’s and you’d have to rename the group.”

“If you weren’t in Johnny’s, would you have done it?” Tamamori asks curiously.

“Hell yes,” Kitayama answers, trying not to smile at their various reactions. “That shit _pays_. My mother wouldn’t like it very much, but she’d get over it when I bought her a big house with servants.”

“I am so done with this conversation,” Fujigaya says, turning and walking right out of the room. Miyata rushes to stumble after him, and Senga just starts stretching where he sits. Nikaido looks entirely too amused as Yokoo glances over from across the room and shakes his head at them all.

“You want to see the video, don’t you?” Kitayama asks them, and Nikaido nods shamelessly while Yokoo rolls his eyes and Senga pretends not to hear him. Tamamori looks contemplative, but more in the way that his mind has completely left the room and the topic of gay porn is already forgotten.

No matter what Kitayama promises, Miyata won’t give up the goods, though it’s not that hard for Kitayama to find on the Internet. Apparently Miyata’s not the only one who thinks this actor looks like Tamamori, and Kitayama’s comment that this is the real reason Tamamori got popular becomes truer with each fan blog he scrolls through looking for downloads.

Once he finds it, he drafts an email to Nikaido with the links, and after a few seconds of deliberation, blind copies Tamamori on it. Since the guy looks like him, Tamamori should at least have the opportunity to see it and know what all of those fangirls (and Miyata) are imagining him doing. He doesn’t have to open it if he doesn’t want to, Kitayama reasons with himself. Kitayama isn’t _making_ him watch it.

Kitayama himself fully intends on watching it as soon as it’s done downloading, but he ends up falling asleep and wakes up well into the evening with an empty downloads folder. Still yawning and prying open his eyes, he barely has the parts joined before he hooks his laptop up to his big screen TV and settles in for his first gay porn experience. He’d been fibbing about being scouted for Coat—though he was serious when he said he’d do it if he wasn’t morally obligated to Johnny—and the only reason he knows about their story ‘plots’ is from Hasshi, of all people. Kitayama suspects Kawai is to blame for that, but he hasn’t really put much thought into it.

The ‘plot’ is actually boring, making Kitayama fast-forward to the good stuff. He feels his eyes widen when he lands right in the middle of a blowjob scene and _goddamn_ that really does look like Tamamori. Kitayama watches the entire scene in a daze, completely understanding Miyata’s inability to turn it off now, though Kitayama will readily admit that it’s kind of hot _solely because_ he can easily see Tamamori on his TV, hungrily slurping a mosaiced cock in and out of his mouth.

Kitayama’s halfway through the second scene, where he’s entirely too amused that Tamamori’s new partner is someone about two heads shorter than him, to whom he _bottoms_ , when there’s a knock at his door. Kitayama makes an annoyed noise because he’s actually turned on, but depending on who’s showing up unannounced late at night, this could work out in his favor.

He pauses the video at a rather flattering place and walks awkwardly to the door, where he stretches up onto his toes to look through the peephole and gasps in shock when he sees who it is. Flinging the door open a little too fast, he grins up at Tamamori who pretends not to notice the state of Kitayama’s pants as he’s quickly ushered inside.

“Why did you send that to me?” Tamamori demands, his eyes big and traumatized. “I watched the entire thing in one sitting. That is _two and a half hours of gay porn_. I blame you entirely for the fact that I can’t see anything but my own face doing…things.”

“Damn, I’m only on the second scene and it’s hard to look at you without, well.” Kitayama points at his TV, watching Tamamori wince.

“That’s not all,” Tamamori says slowly, playing with his fingers a little, and Kitayama raises an eyebrow. “You said that you’d do it if you weren’t in Johnny’s, so…”

Now Kitayama feels like his eyebrows are all the way up to his hairline, and he must look much more opposed to the idea than he really is because Tamamori cringes a little. “So?”

“So I was thinking about you, too,” Tamamori finishes in a rush of air, his face flushing cutely as he stares at his hands. “With me.”

“Tama-chan,” Kitayama says, a little anxious because now he’s _really_ unopposed to the idea. “If you want this to happen, you’ll have to lean down. I can’t reach your face.”

Tamamori laughs awkwardly, darting his eyes around the room before they land on Kitayama, his smile falling when he sees what Kitayama is sure is lust burning in his eyes. It’s certainly burning elsewhere, his skin tingling as he waits for Tamamori to make a move. When he finally does, Kitayama practically jumps up to wrap his arms around Tamamori’s neck, pulling him down even faster and crushing their mouths together.

But that’s as far as he gets, because Tamamori’s unexpectedly aggressive and grabs Kitayama by the waist, kissing him so hard that he’s still getting used to the taste and texture of Tamamori’s lips when Tamamori flicks out his tongue to invite himself into Kitayama’s mouth. Kitayama’s mind spins a little, overwhelmed by the once innocent kouhai who’s not innocent at all anymore as his hand makes a beeline for the bulge in Kitayama’s pants.

Kitayama moans into his mouth, rocking forward into the touch and Tamamori pulls away suddenly, blinking down at Kitayama like he can’t believe he just did that. Kitayama locks their eyes as he runs his hands underneath Tamamori’s shirt, both calming him down and riling him up as Tamamori’s breath hitches and he lowers his head for another kiss. This time Kitayama leads it, reaching up to twist Tamamori’s nipples and drinking down the noises he makes as he shudders.

A low groan sounds from Kitayama’s throat and Tamamori pulls away with a questioning look, understandably so since he hadn’t actively done anything to deserve it. “Your voice is much nicer than his,” Kitayama explains, and Tamamori offers a small smile as they come together again, tongues swirling around each other and hands roaming.

This time Tamamori fully earns Kitayama’s moan when his palm returns to the front of Kitayama’s pants, pressing hard enough for Kitayama to snap his hips at the promise of friction, his own hand dropping to his belt to push things along. Tamamori seems to have no objections to this and wraps his fingers around Kitayama’s length the second it’s exposed, pulling more noises from Kitayama as he tries out different ways of flicking his wrist until he figures out what Kitayama likes.

Really, Kitayama likes everything as long as it’s done to his cock, but it’s a nice gesture nonetheless. Tamamori’s squirming and Kitayama wonders if he even knows what he wants, if he’s done this before, if he knows what he’s getting himself into. But then Kitayama’s squeezing right between his legs and he lets out this beautiful noise, and Kitayama decides he’s okay with anything that gets Tamamori to sound like that.

“Where…” Tamamori gasps, interrupting himself with another moan that has Kitayama pushing harder into his hand. “How are we going to do this?”

“You’re the one who just watched two and a half hours of it,” Kitayama teases him. “You pick.”

“I…I don’t know,” Tamamori replies, swaying a little in his stance. “I just need to sit down. Lie down. Whatever.”

“Mm, we can definitely lie down,” Kitayama says, his voice much deeper than before, and Tamamori shivers as Kitayama starts moving backwards towards his room. “Let’s go to bed.”

Tamamori makes a low affirming noise, laughing a little when Kitayama misjudges the doorway and runs right into the wall, but he shuts Tamamori up with a kiss and the next thing he knows, he’s horizontal. Tamamori’s body seems to fit right on top of his despite their height difference, grinding down against him as Kitayama rushes to open Tamamori’s pants.

His first thought is that Tamamori probably isn’t AV quality size, but that’s actually preferable if it’s going where Kitayama thinks it’s going. Where he _hopes_ it’s going, his hips rocking at the thought and legs spreading as much as he can with his pants still on. Tamamori swells even more in his hand, panting into his mouth and he can tell that Tamamori wants it that way, too.

“Mitsu,” Tamamori gasps, and a sharp jolt of pleasure courses through Kitayama at the sound of his name in that voice. “Slow down.”

“Already?” Kitayama asks, and he feels Tamamori frown against his lips. “You could never make it in AV, man.”

“I didn’t realize this was an audition,” Tamamori says bitterly, though he doesn’t stop kissing Kitayama in-between his words. “I haven’t exactly had many opportunities to build up my tolerance, you know.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Kitayama tells him, sliding his hands up Tamamori’s back to feel the tense muscles under his fingertips. “You want me to just take care of you now and then you can take care of me until you’re ready again?”

Tamamori exhales harshly through his nose and nods. “It won’t take long,” he says apologetically. “I last longer the second time, too.”

“Mm, good, because I really want you inside me,” Kitayama says, and Tamamori chokes on his next breath. “You can do that for me, right?”

A nod prefaces Tamamori’s grunt, and Kitayama smirks as he rolls them over and pins Tamamori to his bed. Tamamori’s brown hair looks so good against Kitayama’s pillow, unstyled and framing his face where those big eyes stare up at him in surprise. Kitayama wants to tell him how gorgeous he is, how lucky Kitayama feels to be able to be like this with him, but all he does is lean down to kiss him again, becoming more and more familiar with Tamamori’s mouth.

Kitayama reaches down to take him in hand again, another one of those soft moans dying on Kitayama’s tongue, but this time Kitayama reluctantly pulls out of their kiss and mouths his way down Tamamori’s chest, pushing up his shirt a bit to press his lips to Tamamori’s abdomen.

“Oh my god,” Tamamori gasps, hips snapping into Kitayama’s touch that disappears as Kitayama settles between his legs. “Mitsu, please.”

The tip of Tamamori’s cock is already wet by the time Kitayama’s tongue get there, but none of Tamamori’s previous noises compare to the ones he lets out as Kitayama takes him into his mouth. It has Kitayama going faster than he’d intended to, wanting to hear more, flicking his tongue all along the underside as he sucks Tamamori in and out.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Tamamori says, hands tightening in the sheets on either side of him, and Kitayama groans as Tamamori starts to shudder beneath him. “Oh, do that again.”

Kitayama reaches down to touch himself, making his next noise authentic as he opens his eyes to look up. Tamamori’s staring down at him, looking both amazed and very, very aroused, and Kitayama doesn’t think that actor holds a candle to how the real Tamamori looks when he’s about to lose it, falling apart from Kitayama’s mouth.

“I’m gonna—” Tamamori gets out, and Kitayama stays right where he is to suck down everything Tamamori gives him, continuing to squeeze himself at the beautiful sounds Tamamori makes as he comes. Kitayama keeps watching him even after Tamamori’s cock softens and falls from his mouth, Tamamori’s face completely flushed and relaxed as his chest heaves for air.

“This is so much better than porn,” Kitayama says, and Tamamori smiles in that lopsided way as he rolls onto his back and tries to sit up.

“Give me a second,” Tamamori says, gasping. “Right now I don’t know which way is up.”

“Take your time,” Kitayama tells him, lying down next to him and pushing into his hand. “I can entertain myself.”

That gets Tamamori’s attention, his eyes darkening when his head lolls to the side and sees what Kitayama is doing. “Damn.”

“I have lube in my drawer,” Kitayama says, and Tamamori scrambles to get it. He must really not know which way is up, because he looks like he’s fighting with gravity the whole time, swaying like a drunk. “Be careful.”

Tamamori laughs, displaying his ass quite nicely while he bangs around in the drawer, and then he lifts up the tube triumphantly and flops back down next to Kitayama. “Hey,” he says casually.

“Hey,” Kitayama replies, his voice laced with breaths as he squeezes his cock harder at the thought of Tamamori’s fingers inside him. “You know what to do with that?”

“Not at all,” Tamamori answers, looking sheepish. “They didn’t go over that in the movie.”

Very reluctantly, Kitayama removes his hand from himself and takes the tube, smearing the substance on three of Tamamori’s fingers. Then he kicks off his pants and underwear, pulling his shirt over his head while he’s at it, and Tamamori seems to take this as an undressing break, rushing to catch up. He gets tangled up in his pants and Kitayama tries not to laugh at him, thinking that this would be the most ridiculous AV movie ever, but then Tamamori is lying alongside him gloriously naked and Kitayama gets back to the task at hand—literally.

He has all intentions of giving Tamamori verbal instructions, but then Tamamori leans down to kiss him and he can’t quite pull away. Tamamori’s kiss is so intoxicating, particularly now when he’s trying to distract himself from where Kitayama lowering his hand. Kitayama lifts his knees and they both jump when Tamamori’s fingers brush his rim, though it’s Tamamori who actively lingers there, curiously tracing the wrinkled skin and making Kitayama kiss him harder.

Kitayama gasps when Tamamori starts to poke his finger in, which makes him completely freeze up, but Kitayama guides him more slowly until Tamamori gradually moves on his own again. He’s a quick learner, it seems, but Kitayama presses on his knuckles anyway, controlling the speed and urging him deeper. Tamamori’s fingers are long and curious, stretching and exploring, and Kitayama thinks this is the most attentive Tamamori has ever been to anything as he pays attention to what makes Kitayama jerk and does it again.

All the while Kitayama kisses him, somewhat for distraction but also because Tamamori is a really fucking good kisser. Kitayama doesn’t want to leave his mouth, even when Tamamori’s three fingers deep inside him and Kitayama’s body is pushing back on its own, aching for more. No longer needed to guide, Kitayama flings his hand to the side in hopes of retrieving a condom from his drawer, but he can’t reach far enough.

He whines instead, leading Tamamori to pull back and give him an annoyed look that’s hotter than it should be. “ _What_?”

“I need to get a condom,” Kitayama mutters, and Tamamori rolls his eyes and huffs as he leans over toward drawer again. “Unless you _want_ it to be gross?”

“Did you know in AV movies they have people to do this for you?” Tamamori asks conversationally, tearing open the foil and sheathing himself. “They even get you hard, too. They’re called fluffers.”

“I know what fluffers are,” Kitayama says, lifting his knees to his ears pointedly. “Shut up and fuck me.”

Now Tamamori’s the one lifting an eyebrow, though he also takes his bottom lip between his teeth and it’s kind of cute, leading Kitayama to reach up for his face and pull that lip out with his own. He feels Tamamori’s faint groan on his tongue as Tamamori slathers his own cock with more lube before finally kneeling between Kitayama’s legs, the blunt head of his cock pressing against Kitayama’s stretched hole. Kitayama tries to relax, but this part is never easy and he’s swallowing Tamamori’s noises before he’s even halfway inside.

“Okay?” Kitayama asks, like Tamamori’s the one who need comfort here, and Tamamori nods with a full-body tremble that Kitayama can feel inside him. “Does it feel good?”

“Yeah,” Tamamori breathes, kissing around Kitayama’s mouth and jaw as he pushes the rest of the way in. “Oh my god, Mitsu.”

“Better than girls, yeah?” Kitayama asks with a short laugh, and Tamamori makes a noncommittal noise. “You _have_ done this before, right?”

“Yes, of course,” Tamamori grumbles. “It’s just so different…”

“Move,” Kitayama hisses, one of his hands lifting to Tamamori’s fluffy hair. “It’s okay.”

“Mitsu.” Now Tamamori’s moaning as he slowly rocks his hips back, then forth. “Oh fuck.”

“Yeah,” Kitayama agrees, arching as Tamamori starts moving inside him, pushing his way through the continuous resistance of Kitayama’s body. “Just like that, Tama-chan.”

Tamamori listens, not just to Kitayama’s words but the way he jerks and moans, seeking out what feels good and doing more of it. He seems to pay more attention in bed than he does any other time, and to Kitayama that’s so much better than anything he could recreate from an AV. Kitayama’s rocking up automatically, taking Tamamori in even deeper, but not as deep as the groan that Tamamori presses into Kitayama’s neck.

For as quick as he was before, Tamamori isn’t at all keen to rush, keeping his pace steady and even as he seeks out Kitayama’s mouth again. The kissing takes Kitayama higher, making him clutch onto Tamamori’s arms just to stay grounded, and it’s Kitayama who’s trembling for release long before Tamamori even breaks a sweat.

“Tama-chan,” Kitayama gasps, and Tamamori makes an annoyed sound as he pulls away enough to let Kitayama speak. “Touch me.”

“You do it,” Tamamori replies, and Kitayama frowns until he goes on. “It’s so hot when you do it to yourself.”

“Yeah?” Kitayama asks, already detaching a hand from Tamamori’s arm to shove between them. “Are you gonna watch?”

Tamamori’s already leaning back on his heels, his face even redder as his eyes focus on Kitayama’s face before dropping down. Feeling even hotter under Tamamori’s stare, Kitayama wraps his fingers around his cock, tugging as fast as he dares, the new angle making him cry out and tighten so much that Tamamori loses his breath. “Ah, shit.”

“Don’t stop,” Kitayama says, back arching as he starts to lose it, and Tamamori groans even louder as he thrusts harder to push through it. “Almost there.”

Tamamori’s next noise is a gorgeous moan, which is inevitably what sends Kitayama over the edge, leaving his nerves tingling all the way down to his toes. He’s still spurting onto his own chest when Tamamori pounds into him, his breath coming out in a series of harsh grunts until Kitayama feels his cock pulse inside him and they both fall still.

“Damn,” Tamamori says as he rolls to the side. “I forgot to pull out and come on your face.”

Kitayama shoves at him, eventually joining in with Tamamori’s laughter that fades as it becomes entirely too much effort. “Hey, hand me the tissues.”

“Don’t wanna move,” Tamamori grumbles, and Kitayama just dips his finger into the mess on his belly and smears it on Tamamori’s. “Oh, gross.”

It gets him to reach for the box of tissues, which Kitayama grabs before it’s tossed at his head. He also gets Tamamori to throw them away when the latter can’t stand to wear the condom any longer, though he flops right back down next to Kitayama and whines about having to do all of the work.

Much, much later, after a long while of curling up together on Kitayama’s bed and stealing kisses because neither one wanted to get up, they trudge out into the kitchen for some snacks and Kitayama ‘accidentally’ hits play on his laptop.

“You know,” he says as the shorter actor fucks the taller one into the mattress. “That doesn’t really look like you at all.”

The real Tamamori, standing naked in his kitchen and throwing back a can of beer, is so much better.

(But that doesn’t stop them from messing with Miyata the next day, both Kitayama and Nikaido declaring that it’s just wishful thinking while Tamamori puts phallic things into his mouth and sighs a lot.)


End file.
